didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Castle (Mission)
The Vampire Castle is the second bonus mission that takes place after you finish the first bonus mission, Wedding Crasher. A man named Pater requests aid from Suki (demanding that she come alone) to save his adpoted daughter from an evil vampire that lives in a nearby castle to his village. Upon entering the village, Suki notices that the houses are empty and locked. Inside the church, she finds Pater playing the organ, and when interacted with, states that the vampire's castle is north of the village, claiming that he took his daughter 12 days ago while stating, "In 13 days I'll be here for the next girl." Upon entering the castle, the vampire greets Suki, calling her "Princess," likely aware that she is the Princess. When being threatened by Suki, he teleports out to "have a nap" and sends rope monsters to fight Suki. Fending them off, she makes her way through to the dungeon, where she frees Pater's daughter. Upon attempting to leave, Suki can't open the door. Lingering far behind the room, the daughter replies, "...that's because nobody can leave unless I permit them to!" and transforms into Pater. Shocked, Suki questions this. But then, Pater transforms into the Vampire, and states that the life of an immortal monster can become "boring," and that he's elated that he'll be the first vampire in history to have an actual Princess to keep as a slave. A boss fight ensues. Should Suki emerge victorious, she will successfully escape the castle. Making her way through the village, she must make the decision to leave the village or spend the night there. *Choosing the former will result in Suki leaving the village and never returning. No prize money is earned. *Should she choose the latter, she will pick a lock to one of the huts and sleep there. In the morning, a chest will appear in front of her, which contains the prize money for the mission and a note from the vampire that reads, "Thanks for the amusement, my princess. One day we'll meet again. Here is the reward money I promised you." Male Enemies *Rope Monster *Vampire (Character) Game Over Scene If Suki is defeated by any rope monsters or the vampire himself, he will lock her inside of his dungeon. He can be seen teleporting to her to taunt her, claiming that she is his slave for all of eternity. Trivia *The entire mission is merely a clever ruse devised by the vampire in an attempt to capture Suki and make her his eternal slave. **This was even hinted by the statement that 'Pater' quoted: "..13 days from now I will return for the next girl!" ***Despite this, he does seem to have a sense of fair play, choosing not to abduct her as she sleeps (since he entered the house and brought a chest of gold without waking her, it's clear that was an option). This could be a sign (combined with how suspiciously weak he is), that his goal was more just to entertain himself, and wasn't really trying too hard to capture Suki. That said, the game over screen clearly shows he has no objection to doing so. *On Halloween 2013, during the v1.6.3 CB, this mission contained a screamer that could randomly appear once during the mission. *For whatever reason, it is almost impossible to score a high rank on this mission. Category:Missions